<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through The Veil by ChasingAnna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467115">Through The Veil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingAnna/pseuds/ChasingAnna'>ChasingAnna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/M, Not Really Character Death, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingAnna/pseuds/ChasingAnna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry follows Sirius through the Veil. However, it isn't exactly Death that waits there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The Veil Cycle</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Through The Veil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The only other figure he could see was a pale woman with dark hair, lying naked and motionless on a stone table. If she was alive or dead, he couldn’t say. Harry looked around the dark room. He thought it was a room at least. He couldn’t see the walls, but the air was still and calm.</p><p>The Veil behind him fluttered under some unseen force. He knew he had just come through it, but couldn’t quite recall what was on the other side. He turned back to the woman. She was sitting up, pulling a thin white robe over her bronze skin. Her eyes were open now, fixing him with an icy blue gaze. She was beautiful, and terrifying.</p><p>She rose and strode toward him. She hadn’t bothered tying her robes shut, and the black cloth trailed behind her, fluttering like the Veil, exposing her pale figure to him again.</p><p>She stopped a few feet from him and smiled. When she spoke, her voice was soft and warm.</p><p>“Harry Potter, why have you come to my realm?”</p><p>“Sirius,” he answered, “I’m sorry, I don’t remember who he is, but I know I’m looking for him.”</p><p>“Ah yes, Sirius once visited me, but he has gone already”</p><p>“Gone where?”</p><p>“Back through the Veil. It is the only way in and out of this place.”</p><p>She was closer now, though he couldn’t remember her approaching.</p><p>“Can I follow him?” Harry asked. She was too close, it made him nervous. His heart was pounding. He wanted to run, but her eyes, those beautiful emerald eyes. They held him in place. <em>Just like Lily’s.</em> </p><p>“You may find him again; it is hard to say. Many things could change for you, or nothing.”</p><p>They were almost touching now.</p><p>“Just one thing before I send you on your way,” she said.</p><p>Harry couldn’t think. Her nearness drowned him. She was all there was. Those deep brown eyes, as dark and warm as the hands holding his face, pulling him closer. As their lips touched, Harry felt all care for the future and all memory of the past slip away, breathed into the woman before him. This moment, this place, was all there was.</p><p>She released him with a gentle push. He fell backward, watching her ever-changing face as the Veil fluttered around him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Special thanks to [redacted] for the now-deleted work "A Different Perspective" which served as inspiration for this. (Name redacted as the author seems to have intentionally disappeared).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>